bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnorak
Minnorak, better known as Enforcer, is a Vortixx mercenary, and a founding member of The Outsiders. Biography: Pre-game history: After being betrayed and nearly killed by the woman he loved, Minnorak washed up on the shores of Mata Nui, and took up mercenary work. Eventually, he came into contact with Zero, and helped her in developing The Outsiders. As one of the founding members, he has earned himself a high rank within the organisation. The Meeting: While the attack on Ko-Koro raged, The Outsider's leader Zero summoned all of her aides to meet with her, to discuss how they should approach the situation. She asked for volunteers for people willing to join a team she was sending to Ko-Koro, to which Enforcer agreed, along with Forger, Tracer, Champion and Judge. Zero declared that Enforcer would be second in command of the team, after Forger. The five-strong band then headed for the cable car, and crossed over to Ko-Koro. Arrival in Ko-Wahi: The group arrived two day's journey from Ko-Koro, however Judge, Enforcer and Forger contrived a plan to create sleds that the group could then use to get to the besieged city faster, halving their travel time. They were hired by a pair of Dark Toa to launch an attack on the hospital, the last true bastion of defence in the area. Minnorak confronted the badly wounded Mortem, only to be spotted by Raaka, who he then opened fire on. He charged the hospital building, but was then shot by Krayzikk, using Mortem's staff. Burnt but alive, he hid himself inside the relative safety of the hospital building, where he was again attacked by the titan, who brought him down and declared him to be scum for attacking a "place of peace". A brief argument broke out, before Enforcer recognised the Bo-Toa mercenary Verulas, who was on The Outsider's list of potential recruits. Realising that Forger's decision had put them on the wrong side, Enforcer began trying to negotiate a way for everyone to survive on amiable terms. Uneasy Alliance: The Vo-Toa Brontes was ordered to knock Enforcer out, but Forger and the other Outsiders arrived and forced the defenders to back down. Krayzikk, recognising that starting another fight was in no one's best interests, agreed to a truce with Forger. This was jeopardised when it was discovered that one of the defenders - Kimala - had destroyed one of Judge's eyes after defeating him and taking his mask. Enraged, Enforcer demanded justice - an eye for an eye - but was eventually talked down by Forger. Returning to Obsidian, Enforcer spoke with Verulas and Veteran at different times, but had to return to Ko-Koro when three of the new recruits - Verulas, Veneras and Rekhyt, as well as the non-Outsider Dastan - decided to follow Kimala back to Ko-Koro. Return to Ko-Koro: After helping Kimala and scaling the city walls, Enforcer and the rest of the six were attacked by Mortem and Dayeth, who brought down the wall. Kimala, assuming the five could handle themselves, abandoned them to go look for Toa Maru Oreius. Veneras and Rekhyt were injured in the ensuing fight, and Enforcer ordered them to join Dastan and keep an avenue of retreat clear while he went after Verulas, who had been knocked through a roof by a falling building. He briefly fought with Dayeth, who susprised him by absorbing the heat from his own plasma attacks and directing them back at him. This distraction bought her the time to escape and go after Verulas. When Enforcer finally caught up with the pair, she found that Toa Maru Korero had joined the fight as well, and that Dayeth was now trying to flee. He then ordered Verulas to go with him back to Obsidian. Since Kimala had left them behind as soon as she had no further use for them, they had no reason to remain behind in the city. Rejoining the others, Enforcer took Krakants dropped rifle and used it to finish off the skakdi attacker. They then debated briefly about whether to bring Mortem with them as a prisoner. Enforcer vetoed the suggestion, his sole intent being on getting his injured recruits out of the warzone. Obsidian: Returning to the outpost, the team found the unruly skakdi "Marauder" waiting for them. After an argument over Marauder's behavior, the angry skakdi punched Enforcer in the jaw, to which the Vortixx responded by shooting Marauder at point blank range with his plasma weapon. Zero arrived soon after from her trip to Onu-Koro, with Enforcer's old ally Transient in tow. The two spoke for a while, until Yeri Macgukko arrived from Ta-Wahi. Enforcer went to confront the (possibly) drunk Lesterin. Unable to coerce him into leaving, Enforcer told Mac to go inside, where someone could deal with him later. After Krayzikk and Kellin finally left, he started organising combat trials for the recruits. First to fight were Veneras and Champion. Enforcer struck up a bet with Veteran on the outcome of the battle. Veteran backed his recruit, whereas Enforcer put his faith in his fellow Vortixx. This faith was rewarded when Champion won the battle. The next trial was Forger versus Rekhyt. Enforcer immediately took the side of his superior, not only because he and Forger were close friends and allies, but because Rekhyt favoured a rash and self-destructive strategy. A discussion surfaced about the cowardly nature of Rekhyt's strategy, which became an all-out argument between Enforcer and Zealot. Zealot believed honour and nobility were integral to any being's survival, as merely surviving promoted selfishness and disregard for others. Enforcer argued back, recounting his own story, of how his former love had betrayed him and ruined his life, then taken Draygon's eye. He concluded by admitting that honour was an admirable quality, but not for an assassin or mercenary. He later spoke with Transient, who informed him that he wished to fight one of the recruits. Since Tracer had already expressed interest in fighting Verulas, the pair were left to choose between Faora and Charek. Transient decided he would fight Faora, leaving Enforcer to deal with Charek. Overhearing their conversation, Charek started trash-talking the pair, but was interrupted by Sukot shouting from outside the walls. Enforcer then went to investigate the new arrival. After an uneasy standoff, Enforcer assured the wary Toa that he meant him no harm. When Sukot asked him who they were, Enforcer came up with a convincing cover story: that they were actually private security from Ta-Koro hired to defend the cable car. This plan backfired when Sukot asked if they had any available positions. Recognising that Sukot had potential, Enforcer decided he should bring him to Zero, to see what she thought of him. He sent Tracer to go and find her, then quickly explained the situation to Zero when she arrived. Leaving her to deal with Sukot, he set off to find Charek once more in order to finish their conversation. When the fight broke out between Transient and Varan, Zero intervened, and Enforcer ran to help them. Varan was swiftly defeated by Champion's elemental disruptor, and Zero caught him up by the throat, demanding to know why he had come here. Enforcer held his own gun to Varan's head, making sure the Ba-Toa knew the "gravity" of his situation. Varan argued that Zero owed him, and was too honourable to kill him. Enforcer interjected, pointing out that he had neither of those limitations, and urged Zero to let him kill Varan then and there. In the end, Zero told him to back down, and agreed to help Varan by housing his prisoner, but only for as long as Varan kept paying her. enforcer then personally took the prisoner to the dungeons downstairs, then joined Champion in venturing up to Ihu-Koro to find an additional medic, as Ayar had passed out from exhaustion. The duo succeeded in their mission, and began to work their way back down the mountain towards Obsidian, just in time to witness a formidable skakdi arrive via cable car. Minnorak sent Champion to go find Zero while he took the newcomers on a very brief tour of the base. After that, the sergeant who had accompanied the medic journeyed on to Ta-Koro, after having arranged with Enforcer to be exempt from the toll. Out from the Cold: Eventually, Enforcer realised that Varan had disappeared. Growing suspicious, he decided to go and talk to the prisoner Varan had brought and ask him about what Varan wanted with him. The prisoner, Anhar, acted cocky and overconfident, boasting that he could use his Kaulsi and his fire powers to easily overwhelm the much larger Vortixx and escape. Enforcer calmly called his bluff, and bullied Anhar into answering his questions, at which point the Ta-Toa's attitude changed completely, as he continually tried to bargain and make himself seem useful, while also trying to convince enforcer that Varan was likely snooping through the base even as they spoke - which is actually exactly what was happening. Finally, Anhar mentioned a Chronicler named Hile who Varan had been travelling with, who Anhar claimed might have more information Enforcer could use agaisnt Varan. Enforcer decided he would relay this intel to Zero, but demanded that Anhar hand over his mask before he opened the cell door. Anhar ultimately did willingly surrender his mask, and Enforcer left it just outside the cell before returning to the surface. There he encountered Transient, who he intended to ask some questions regarding Varan, and Forger, who had been healed by Murrae. Forger explained that he'd seen a group of refugees nearing the outpost, and didn't want to confront them on his own, at which point Enforcer and Transient agreed to accompany him. Travelling through a sudden blizzard down into the Drifts, Transient and Forger helped the refugees, while enforcer started trying to work out a path to lead them back. He discovered that the mutant, Crab, had been following them, which made him suspicious of the creature's motives. Returning to the Outpost, they headed for the dining area, where, to Enforcer's immense surprise, Forger began to cook a meal. The Vortixx bounty hunter Xhalia sat down at the table, explaining that she had gotten lost in the blizzard, and followed them inside. Being unusually polite for a mercenary, she asked what fate had befallen Ko and Ihu Koro. Enforcer happily supplied this information, with an extra bit of advice for free: the Makuta worshippers in Ko-Koro were not to be trusted. The group sat down to eat, and Enforcer noticed Trainsient throwing an angry glance towards Xhalia. When Enforcer asked him about it, the Toa explained that he didn't trust strangers. Enforcer agreed, but broke off, as the situation reminded him of the time Lash had broken his heart and tried to kill him. He decided at that point to end the discussion. Finishing his meal, he ventured outside to see that the storm had dissipated. He sought out Xhalia, informing her that she was free to go, and escorted her out, feeling a pang of regret that she was too obsessed with her own goals to be of use to The Outsiders. Returning to the others, he asked Forger for what news he had gotten from the refugees. Their suspicions were confirmed: Ko-Koro had fallen. Soon after, Zero arrived, asking to talk in private with Enforcer and Forger. Minnorak was made to recount his encounter with the mutated Mortem and Dayeth, before Vandal interrupted them, informing the group that the Ihu-Koroan Sergeant had returned. Having spoken with the man previously, Enforcer asked Vandal to take him to where the Sergeant was waiting. Instead, he ran into Verulas and Veteran, who had returned from their own unsuccessful mission to Ta-Koro. He congratulated Verulas on his suggestion to visit Ihu-Koro, as it had turned out to have benefited the group far more than they'd originally anticipated. He also warned the Bo-Toa not to be too snarky with the other high-ranking members of the group. After that, he finally found the Sergeant, who asked to see Zero, saying that he had a proposal to offer to the group. Recalling that Zero was still in a meeting, Enforcer then offered to hear the Sergeant's plan himself. The two discussed a potential alliance between Ihu-Koro and The Outsiders, and agreed on their terms. The Ihu-Koroans would leave their medic, Murrae, at Obsidian, and in return get free passage across the cable car. In addition, the Sergeant revealed he'd already arranged with Akiri Jaller for the Ta-Koro guard to leave the Outpost alone. They shook on the deal, and went their separate ways. The Final Trials: Several days later, after the refugees had been evacuated, the trials resumed, beginning with the much-awaited Charek versus Enforcer, which ended with neither combatant being able to continue fighting. Appearance and Tools: Tall, muscular and imposing, Minnorak wears black armour with luminescent blue highlights, and wears a helm with protosteel horns like that of a bull, with a face-plate styled to looked like that of a black Rahkshi, which adds to his fearsome appearance. When he's at Obsidian, he usually leaves his helmet in his chambers. Minnorak wields a lightweight black protosteel halberd equipped with an EMP Generator - a device which creates a visible wave of EMP energy that flies through the air at targets, while also charging his weapon, allowing it to stun and sometimes even paralyze targets when he strikes them. His armour is insulated with a non-conductive material, so that he doesn't electrocute himself when using this weapon. In addition to this, he carries a Plasma Gun, a compact, rifle-like firearm that can generate concentrated torus-shaped bolts of plasma. These travel at roughly the speed of bullets and cause splash damage on impact, which savagely burns for a few seconds before rapidly cooling and dissipating. Abilities and Traits: Despite having the appearance of a big, scary dumb brute, he’s actually quite intelligent. A quiet and thoughtful character. he's smart enough to know when he’s outmatched, and he isn’t afraid to forsake his pride and paycheck when the odds are against him. This is a rare circumstance, though, as he tries to gather all of the facts before entering any area or situation. Soft-spoken, he often keeps to himself unless gathering intel, as he places value in words, and doesn't like to waste them. Since recent events in Ko-Koro, he stepped up ever more into the role of a leader. Relationships: Allies: * Zero * Forger * Judge * Scholar * Champion * Transient * Tracer * Veteran Enemies: * Whoever he and The Outsiders are payed to oppose. * Krayzikk - he isn't overly fond of the titan and his battle strategies, nor his deductive reasoning skills. * Kimala - he despises her for what she did to Judge. After trying to give her a second chance, she abandoned the group in Ko-Koro, cementing his hatred of her. * Varan - hates him for betraying Zero's trust, and that of the rest of the group. * Lash - she broke his heart, tried to kill him, and took Draygon's eye. Quotes: * "Nobility and honour are admirable qualities, but in our line of work, they'll get you nothing but a knife in your back." - Enforcer, to Zealot. Trivia: * Minnorak's Outsider code name was originally intended to be Minotaur, however, because it was an noun and didn't really describe his character, it was scrapped. Category:Vortixx Category:Mercenaries Category:Outsiders Category:Characters